Ten Thousand Angels
by Ember1313
Summary: A little AU Niz three parter. Based off the song with the same name. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Just a short little three parter as a break from NaNoWrMo. This is obviously AU but I hope things makes sense. Enjoy!!

~Kelly~

PS

The name comes from a song with the same name.

* * *

**Ten Thousand Angels**

"Come on Elizabeth you have to join us." Kelly pleaded as she brushed her dark hair. It had been a long shift and a night a Jake's sounded like a great idea. There was only one issue nurse Elizabeth. She had been in in a funk the last few weeks.

She immediately rolled her eyes at the doctor. "No I don't."

"Yes you do." Lainey corrected in her psychiatrist voice. "I'm making it a new rule. Elizabeth... Webber is required to attend any and all Girl's Night Outs. Especially since you need it more than anyone else."

"I just don't feel like going. All I want is go back to my apartment and paint." Elizabeth said practically whining. She had been near depression since her breakup.

Everyone worried about the nurse including Kelly and Lainey. That is why the two women had decided to force her to have some fun. Elizabeth could thank or kill them in the morning. "And you can do that after we go to Jake's." Kelly said letting Elizabeth know that refusal wasn't an option.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go to Jake's. Are you happy?" Her question was met with several whoops of celebration. At least someone was going to enjoy tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked around Jake's and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she knew he wouldn't show up here. She wasn't sure what was harder the fact that her husband cheated or that she would give anything to forgive him. He knew it too. They had been friends for so long that he knew her soft heart often better then she did. That is why Elizabeth had been avoiding him since she moved out. She couldn't, wouldn't simply forgive him as she had other before. He was supposed to be different. How could he hurt her this way? And over a lie. That was the worst of it.

They were about halfway through their second bottle when Kelly said "Uh oh"

"What?" Elizabeth said looking quickly around Jake's for trouble.

"Stop that. He's going to see us." Lainey hissed at Elizabeth. She knew how badly her friend wanted to avoid her ex well soon to be ex-husband. She had been the first person Elizabeth confided in.

"Crap. Too late." Kelly groaned as Nikolas headed toward their table.

"I can't believe he would show up here. Who I am kidding? Yes, I can. It's like he has some sort of homing device." Elizabeth grumbled taking another shot. Maybe if she ignored him he would go away. She knew it wasn't likely but it was at least worth a shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas stepped in to Jake's and immediately felt uncomfortable. He had only been in the seedy bar a few times before and always with Elizabeth. As usual, the mere thought of his wife's name sent him into a tailspin. 'How could he be so stupid?'

When Emily's twin showed up Nikolas was shaken. Unlike Elizabeth, he had the desperate need to form some sort of relationship with the woman. Nikolas felt he owed Emily that much. Elizabeth had pleaded with him to be careful to think with his head and not his heart. There was something about Rebecca she just didn't trust.

As it turned out Elizabeth had plenty reason to be worried. Within four months, Rebecca had seduced Nikolas. Not that he was placing the blame solely on her. He was well aware the situation was of his own making. That's why he confessed to Elizabeth. He did not want to be like all the others who lied and deceived her at will. Although he never truly expected her to leave him Nikolas knew, he should have.

Over the years Nikolas had held her while she cried over been cheated on. Up until Rebecca Nikolas had been the only man who hadn't. When Elizabeth left, she had said, "I hope she was worth it." Nikolas knew she wasn't Finding out the woman was a con artist who had specifically targeted Nikolas made it worse.

Since then Nikolas had been trying to find a way to salvage his marriage. He could take Elizabeth's hurt and anger, god knows he deserved it, but all he wanted was the life they built back. Letting Elizabeth go simply wasn't an option yet. That is what led him here tonight. He needed just a few moments with Elizabeth and if that meant Jake's so be it.

When Nikolas reached their table Kelly asked, "What do you want Nikolas?"

"I am hoping for a dance with my wife. That is if the two of you agree." he replied back politely. He had gotten used to their hostile stares months ago. It was comforting to know Elizabeth had people looking out for her.

"I don't know the last time we trust you..."

"Just go away Nikolas." The nurse said quietly. She wasn't in the mood for another fight.

"Elizabeth please. All I want is one dance."

"And then you'll leave?"

"If you still want me to yes," he promise easily. He was hoping Elizabeth would change her mind the time the dance was over.

"Fine. It's just one dance with a stranger."

Nikolas flinched at her words but knew they held some truth. However, he didn't say anything as they danced to the music. There was an awkward moment when he pulled her closer. Nikolas could feel how tense she was in his arms. He tempered the urge to apologize knowing it would only make things worse.

As they, danced Elizabeth found herself relaxing. She remembered not what drove them apart but how they started. A few stolen kisses that led to so much more. Elizabeth's head instinctively came to rest in the crook of his neck. She knew it was stupid but she wanted, needed this moment with her husband.

When the song ended, Elizabeth didn't immediately pull away giving Nikolas the slightest bit of hope. If he could just get past the hurt and anger hopefully, they could talk. "Liz, please let me take you home."

"And where do you consider home?" she asked as she tried to put her defenses back up.

"Where ever you are." he admitted in a rough voice before kissing the top of her head. "Please."

"Don't make me regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Elizabeth quietly led Nikolas in to her new apartment. She purposely brought Nikolas here rather then Wyndemere. Elizabeth had managed to avoid their home since she left. However, he had been forced to see Elizabeth build a life without him. "You wanted to talk so..."

"I love you Liz. So much."

"Then why did you sleep with her? Why did you just ignore my warnings? I don't understand," she snapped angrily. Elizabeth knew this was a bad idea. As much as she wanted to forgive Nikolas, she was still so angry with him.

"I'm stupid and I made a terrible mistake. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No. I want this to have never happened."

He could hear the tears and pain in Elizabeth's voice. Nikolas had always hated seeing her hurt and it killed him to be the cause of this. "Me too. If there was anyway I could take this back..."

"I know and that's what hurts. That night with Rebecca meant nothing to you and yet you destroyed our marriage over it."

"I know." Nikolas said again unable to say anything else. He did not want Elizabeth to think he was excusing what he had done. "We can keep doing this forever Liz or we can try to move on."

"I'm trying," she said sitting down on the couch.

"I mean us together and you know it."

"I can't Nikolas... I just can't."

"Can't or won't?" he challenged knowing Elizabeth wouldn't be able to back down. "I love you and I know you love me."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it. Our marriage doesn't have to be over." He said joining Elizabeth on the sofa making sure to sit as close to her as he could. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell you do not love me and I will leave Elizabeth. I'll stop fighting the divorce and let you go."

"Nikolas please." she pleaded softly. The moment Nikolas sat down he never stopped touching her. It was a habit he had picked up when they started dating and something Elizabeth had missed.

He watched Elizabeth lick her lips and felt the familiar ache start. This couldn't go keeping going on he decided. Nikolas leaned in and captured Elizabeth's lips gently. When he pulled back, he whispered, "Tell me to stop."

Instead of speaking, she pulled his mouth back down to hers. They both groaned with relief at they continued to kiss. One of Nikolas' hand snaked under her top caressing the bare skin there. For a brief moment, Elizabeth tensed and he thought she might pull away. If she wanted him to stop, Nikolas would no matter how much it killed him. "Nikolas please." she pleaded this time her own hands reaching for his shirt.

Nikolas did not need any further encouragement. He quickly peeled off Elizabeth's t-shirt and laid her back on the sofa. She tugged at him until his body covered hers. Nikolas sat up briefly to remove his shirt but immediately returned. Their kisses grew more passionate as Nikolas settled between her legs. Once again, they both moaned causing Nikolas to pull away. "Are you sure?"

"I want you." Elizabeth said pushing back any other thoughts. She may regret this in the morning but right now, she didn't care. "Please Nikolas just be with me."

Sitting up he ignored any lingering doubts and pulled Elizabeth off the couch. If he and Elizabeth were going to make love for the first time in months, Nikolas refused to do so on her couch. It only took a few steps to reach Elizabeth's bedroom.

When Nikolas deposited her on the bed, she immediately reached for his belt. She was surprised when he pushed her hands away. "Nikolas what's wrong? I thought you liked it when I..."

"Not tonight." Was his only reply. Nikolas was too on edge to submit to his wife. Not that he had ever been any good at it. "Lay back." he insisted reaching for her jeans. Moments later Nikolas had managed to strip Elizabeth of all her clothing.

Their eyes locked, as she lay nude before her husband. "Aren't you over dressed?" she asked reaching for him.

His only response was the slight nod of his head. Nikolas undid his pants while toeing off his black dress shoes. Nothing was going to stop him from taking Elizabeth he needed her too badly. He joined her on the bed settling between her legs. Nikolas barely held back a moan at the feel of Elizabeth's wetness against his erection.

Nikolas tenderly entered her kissing his wife sweetly. They moved together in an unconscious rhythm established long ago. As their breathing quickened so did their movements. Elizabeth writhed under him sending into a frenzy. Nikolas panicked for a moment thinking he might come first. Something that did not sit well with him. "Baby I am so close come with me."

Elizabeth cried out from the contrast of Nikolas' words and movements. He was pounding into her roughly. "Nikolas." she moaned as waves of pleasure crashed over her body.

It only took a single thrust for Nikolas to join her in oblivion. He collapsed just off to Elizabeth's side taking care not to break their connection. He knew Elizabeth would try to pull away. After all, they had started in a similar fashion. Nikolas was proven right when she said, "You know this doesn't change anything."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I am finally posting the final chapter of this thing!!! Enjoy!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Part Three**

"This doesn't change anything." Elizabeth said lying on her stomach as Nikolas ran his hand over her body. Thinking was almost impossible with him touching her but she did not want him to stop.

"I know and it shouldn't. What we have isn't built on sex."

"Wasn't it? We ruined Lucky's life and for what?"

"The life we built. The life Lucky found because he left Port Charles. Loving you was worth it at least for me." Nikolas corrected softly. While Lucky no longer spoke to him, Nikolas knew he was happy. That would have never happened if Elizabeth had stayed with him.

"Before all this I would have agreed with you. But I don't know Nikolas you hurt me so much."

"I know. All I can do is try to work on things but you have to want this too."

"I love you-- and I don't want to lose our marriage. But you're going to have to earn back my trust."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?" she asked smirking at the thought,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly took a moment to study Elizabeth as the nurse changed into a set of scrubs. "Some one looks happy. I am going to assume thing went well with Nikolas last night."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What maybe?" Lainey asked while coming around the corner. She was happy to see Elizabeth smiling, even happier that Kelly had already started the interrogation.

"I was just pointing out that Elizabeth looks especially happy today."

"You're right; she does. Is a certain husband responsible?" Lainey teased as Elizabeth blushed. "Seriously what happened after you two left Jake's anyway?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth said and laughed at the looks of disbelief on her friends faces. "Okay not nothing. We talked; I mean really talked for the first time in months."

"So things are better between the two of you?" The obstetrician asked carefully. She had watched Elizabeth fall apart over this whole mess.

"You know I think so. I agreed to give him another chance."

Lainey wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and asked, "Oh sweetie is that what you really want?"

"Yeah, it is. I want to fix my marriage to Nikolas." Elizabeth said feeling calm and happy for the first time in weeks.

"Then we're happy for you."

"Thanks guys. You know what the best part about this is?" she asked, smilingly brightly when the two doctors shook their heads. "Nikolas said he would do anything to win back my trust."

"He actually said that?" Lainey asked, hoping Nikolas knew what he had gotten himself into.

"Yup."

"I suddenly feel sorry for Nikolas." Kelly said and caused all three women to laugh.

"Crap! I have to get going; Epiphany is going to kill me if I'm late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas hated his office. Not the comfortable one at Wyndemere, but his actual office in the Cassadine Industries building. He tried to avoid this one as much as possible; today, however, was the exception.

After leaving Elizabeth's, he had not wanted to head back to Wyndemere. He knew Elizabeth was not ready to come home yet, no matter how much he wished differently. All he could do for now was play by whatever rules she put in place. Well mostly…

He remembered how difficult it had been to convince Elizabeth to date him. She was still reeling over Lucky's angry words. His brother believed they had betrayed him by falling in love. Nikolas heatedly reminded Lucky that Elizabeth wasn't his property. Naturally, it only made things worse until Lucky went off with Luke on some adventure.

Because of Lucky's behavior, Elizabeth put the brakes on their relationship, so to speak. Nikolas refused to accept her decision much like the decision to end their marriage. However, it turned out to be a good thing. Nikolas used it as an opportunity to court Elizabeth. He used all the tricks Stefan had showed him; Elizabeth had not stood a chance.

Nikolas smiled at the memories. Elizabeth had been blown away by his gestures. 'Maybe it could work again.' he thought quietly. He could not pressure Liz into trusting him, but Nikolas could stack the deck in his favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three long lonely months had passed before Elizabeth moved back in. After their reunion, she had insisted on no sex until they had fixed things. Nikolas had reluctantly agreed with his wife. Of course, he never planned on it taking three months. Tonight however would be the night at least if Nikolas had anything to say about it.

Although he had to admit courting Elizabeth again was fun, Nikolas could not take anymore. He wanted to wake up with her next to him. He wanted his wife back. More importantly, he wanted to know Elizabeth was not going to insist he sign those divorce papers.

"You don't have to keep bringing my flowers."

"Perhaps but I love making you smile." Nikolas told Elizabeth honestly, which caused her to blush. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I will be when you tell me where we're going."

"Now you wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise."

"Yes." she pouted as Nikolas escorted her downstairs. They walked quietly along the dock enjoying the familiar sounds of the harbor. Nikolas led her to the launch silently praying she would be receptive to the idea. "What is this Nikolas?"

"This is me asking you to move back home."

"I don't..."

Nikolas pressed a finger to her lips cutting off her protests. "Please Liz just take a moment to think about it. We're in a better place right?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts. I miss you Elizabeth and not just making love. I miss waking up with you in my arms and talking about nothing. Don't you miss me?"

"So much." she whispered softly. Elizabeth tried not to think about those things but here in this moment she had no other choice. Nikolas wasn't like any other man she ever knew. He refused to allow her to pretend and she loved him for it.

"Then come home." he insisted firmly.

"Okay."

"You mean it?"

"I do." Elizabeth said taking his hand and leading him to the launch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time, the couple reached Wyndemere they were in a fevered pitch. Nikolas had been teasing Elizabeth from the moment they stepped foot on the small craft. "Nikolas I need you." she whimpered pulling at his jacket and tie. Once they were off, she began to work on the buttons determined to get him naked as quickly as possible.

"I know baby I know." Nikolas murmured against her creamy skin. He knew they weren't going to make it to their bedroom or even up stairs not at this rate. That only left the main room. Thankfully, it was only a few feet away.

Nikolas backed them into the room discarding clothing as they went. By the time Elizabeth was laid out on the couch both were completely nude. Hands eagerly explored warm flesh as they kissed. He knew Elizabeth would be ready for him as slowly entered her.

Elizabeth moaned reveling the feeling of being home. A feeling that she only had with Nikolas. "More," she pleaded raising her hip with he made no effort to move.

"Shh. Just give me a minute I don't want this to be over yet." Nikolas admitted despite knowing this round wouldn't last long. He could already feel the tremors starting in Elizabeth's body. Finally, he began rocking inside her. Elizabeth whimpered and moaned the slow tempo driving her crazy. It didn't take long for desire overrode everything else. Nikolas' movements increased becoming almost wild. Their noses brushed as he leaned down to kiss Elizabeth sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too." she managed to answer just before shattering from exquisite pleasure. Nikolas hissed as she clawed at his back. The sensation sent him over the edge in an incredible climax. He collapsed on top of her completely spent. After a moment, he tried to move but Elizabeth stopped him. "Don't."

"I'm too heavy." he said trying once again to move.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Nikolas refusing to let him move. "Please it feels so good."

"Yeah?" he asked knowing he was going to temporarily give in. "What does it feel like?"

"Home."


End file.
